forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard's Spell Compendium Volume Three
Wizard's Spell Compendium Volume Three is the third in a series of four 2nd edition books containing a vast collection of wizard spells. It was published in March 1998. Synopsis Spells ''Note: This list includes spells that are not considered canon in the Forgotten Realms setting * Monster summoning I * Monster summoning II * Monster summoning III * Monster summoning IV * Monster summoning V * Monster summoning VI * Monster summoning VII * Moon rune * Mooncloak * Moonglow * Moonglow symbol * Mordenkainen's celerity * Mordenkainen's defense against lycanthropes * Mordenkainen's defense against nonmagical reptiles and amphibians * Mordenkainen's disjunction * Mordenkainen's electric arc * Mordenkainen's encompassing vision * Mordenkainen's faithful hound * Mordenkainen's faithful phantom defenders * Mordenkainen's faithful phantom guardian * Mordenkainen's faithful phantom shield maidens * Mordenkainen's force missiles * Mordenkainen's involuntary wizardry * Mordenkainen's lucubration * Mordenkainen's magnificent mansion * Mordenkainen's penultimate cogitation * Mordenkainen's private sanctum * Mordenkainen's protection from avians * Mordenkainen's protection from insects and arachnids * Mordenkainen's protection from slime * Mordenkainen's sword * Morgannaver's sting * Morphail's unholy blessing * Motion * Mount * Mouse * Move dune * Move earth * Move object * Move sand * Muirara's map * Multi-lock * Mummy creation * Mummy touch * Murdock's feathery flyer * Murlynd's ogre * Murlynd's void * Murmuring masses * Mycontil's last resort * Mylsibis's arcane contention * Mystic rope * Mystic shield * Mystic sphere * Mystic writing * Nahal's nonscensical nullifer * Nahal's reckless dweomer * Nature call * Nautical ball lightning * Nautical ironwood * Nchaser's glowing globe * Negate magical weapons * Negative plane protection * Nemicron's transference * Nerve dance * Net * Net – hishna * Net of stars * Neutralize components * Neutralize gas * Neverending nightmares * Night's jambiya * Nightscar * Nimode's major delousing * Nimode's unseen butler * Nondetection * Normal aura * Nulathoe's ninemen * Numbness * Nybor's gentle reminder * Nybor's joyful voyage * Nybor's mild admonishment * Nybor's stern reproof * Nybor's wrathful castigation * Nystul's blacklight burst * Nystul's blackmote * Nystul's blazing beam * Nystul's crystal dagger * Nystul's crystal dirk * Nystul's dancing werelight * Nystul's enveloping darkness * Nystul's expeditious fire extinguisher * Nystul's flash * Nystul's golden revelation * Nystul's grue conjuration * Nystul's lightburst * Nystul's magic aura * Nystul's radiant arch * Nystul's radiant baton * Oathbinding * Obedience * Obold's brightness * Odeen's impenetrable lock * Odeen's magic cloud * Odeen's magic tailor * Odeen's secret word * Odeen's sounding stick * Oilskin * Omen * One-way lock * Ongeldyn's fist * Open the living * Othnal's spectral dagger * Otiluke's acid cloud * Otiluke's boiling oil bath * Otiluke's bubbling buoyancy * Otiluke's death screen * Otiluke's diamond screen * Otiluke's dispelling screen * Otiluke's electrical screen * Otiluke's excruciating screen * Otiluke's fire and ice * Otiluke's force umbrella * Otiluke's freezing sphere * Otiluke's orb ofcontainment * Otiluke's polar screen * Otiluke's radiant screen * Otiluke's resilient sphere * Otiluke's siege sphere * Otiluke's smoky sphere * Otiluke's steaming sphere * Otiluke's telekinetic sphere * Ottar's mask * Otto's chime of release * Otto's crystal rhythms * Otto's drum's of despair * Otto's gong of isolation * Otto's irresistible dance * Otto's silver tongue * Otto's soothing vibrations * Otto's sure-footed shuffle * Otto's tin soldiers * Otto's tonal attack * Otto's tones of forgetfulness * Otto's warding tones * Ozone cloud * Pacify * Pain touch * Paradox * Paralyzation * Paralyzing field * Paralyzing pit * Paralyzing touch * Part sand * Part water * Passwall * Passweb * Past life * Patternweave * Permanency * Permanent illusion * Persistence * Persona of death * Pestilence * Petrify wood * Petrifying gaze * Phantasmagoria * Phantasmal force * Phantasmal killer * Phantom armor * Phantom blade * Phantom light * Phantom steed * Phantom wind * Phase door * Phase shift * Phase trap * Phezult's sleep of ages * Physical invisibility * Pierce any shield * Pierce magic resistance * Pilfer dweomer * Pillar of sand * Pit * Plague * Planar call * Planar door * Plant death * Plant entrapment * Plant growth * Poison * Poisonstar * Polymorph any object * Polymorph other * Polymorph self * Portrait * Power word, banishment * Power word, blind * Power word, kill * Power word, liquefy * Power word, silence * Power word, sleep * Power word, stun * Precipitation * Precognitive sense * Prepare enchantment * Preservation * Preserve * Preserve dead * Preserve from decay * Preserve wood * Presper's double wizardry * Presper's moonbow * Prestidigitation * Prismal's handy mirror * Prismal's pictograph * Prismal's revenge * Prismal's reversal * Prismal's wormhole * Prismatic eye * Prismatic sphere * Prismatic spray * Prismatic wall * Produce flame * Programmed amnesia * Programmed glamer * Programmed illusion * Project image * Projected magnification * Proof from teleportation * Proofing versus combustion * Prophecy * Protection * Protection from acid * Protection from amorphs * Protection from birds * Protection from cantrips * Protection from charm * Protection from cold * Protection from cold, 15' radius * Protection from electricity * Protection from electricity, 10' radius * Protection from elementals, 10' radius * Protection from evil * Protection from evil, 10' radius * Protection from fiends, 10' radius * Protection from fire * Protection from fire, 15' radius * Protection from gas, 5' radius * Protection from hunger and thirst * Protection from illusions * Protection from illusions, 10' radius * Protection from lycanthropes, 10' radius * Protection from magical blunt weapons * Protection from magical edged weapons * Protection from magical missiles * Protection from magical traps * Protection from mechanical traps * Protection from normal blunt weapons * Protection from normal edged weapons * Protection from normal missiles * Protection from notice * Protection from paralysis * Protection from petrification, 10' radius * Protection from plants * Protection from plants, 10' radius * Protection from poison * Protection from poison * Protection from possession, 10' radius * Protection from telekinesis * Protection from the elements * Protection from time * Protection from traps, 5' radius * Protection from undead, 5' radius * Protection from vermin * Protective amulet * Prying eyes * Pseudodragon * Psionic dampener * Psionic tracer * Psychic drain * Push * Putrefaction * Pyrotechnics * Pyschic protection * Pyschic reversal * Quell * Question ball * Quimby's enchanting gourmet * Rain of blood * Rain of terror * Rainbow pattern * Rainbow shield * Rainfire * Ramael's cyclical light * Random's commodious pocket * Ranike cloud * Rapid reflexive response * Rary's aptitude appropriater * Rary's empathic perception * Rary's memory alteration * Rary's mind scan * Rary's mind shield * Rary's mnemonic enhancer * Rary's plane truth * Rary's protection from scrying * Rary's replay * Rary's spell enhancer * Rary's superior spell enhancer * Rary's telepathic bond * Rary's urgent utterance * Rastor's mystical spy * Ray of enfeeblement * Ray of fatigue * Ray of oblivion * Ray of ondovir * Ray of paralysis * Raze * Razorfangs * Read illusionist magic * Read magic * Read object * Reanimation * Rebinding * Recharge * Reconnect * Reconstruction * Reflected image * Reflection * Reflection – witch * Reflectorum arcana * Regenerate self * Reincarnation * Rejuvenate * Release weapon * Remove curse * Remove disease * Remove life level * Remove smell * Repel undead * Repulse metal * Repulsion * Resist injury * Resist magic * Resist turning * Return to sand * Reveal invisible * Reveal magic * Revelation * Revelation of auras * Revenance * Reverse flow * Reverse fossilization * Reverse gravity * Reverse missile * Reverse teleport * Ride the wind * Ring of disintegration * Ring of swords * Ringweave * Rip * Rising colossus * River of sand * Rodbane * Rope trick * Ruby ray of reversal * Run * Run * Ruornil's tracks * Rusting grasp * Rusting touch * Sacremon's acid wit * Safe fall * Safeguarding * Sand form * Sand gems * Sand healing * Sand jambiya * Sand seal * Sand shadow * Sand shroud * Sand slumber * Sand sword * Sand tools * Sand whisper * Sand worm * Sandcone * Sands of time * Sandspray * Sandstorm * Sandswallow * Sargasso * Sathrah's ingenious recollection * Scalding spout * Scalesnare * Scapegoat * Scare * Scatterspray * Scintillating sphere * Screen * Scrollsee * Scry * Sculpt features * Sea sight * Seal mouth * Seal path * Searing serpent * Secret page * Secret signs * Secure * Seduction I * Seduction II * Seduction III * Seduction IV * Seduction V * Seduction VI * Seduction VII * Seduction VIII * See hidden doors * See through other eyes * Seek * Seek teleporter * Seeking * Seeming * Seizure * Semipermancy * Sending * Sense shifting * Sense treason * Sepia snake sigil * Sequester * Serpent missile * Serrel's confining sphere * Serrel's guardian * Serrel's major enchantment * Serrel's minor enchantment * Serten's spell immunity * Servant horde * Seven-eyes * Sever lifeline * Shades * Shadow blink * Shadow bolt * Shadow burst * Shadow cloak * Shadow dance * Shadow door * Shadow dragon * Shadow form * Shadow gauntlet * Shadow hand * Shadow head * Shadow magic * Shadow monsters * Shadow play * Shadow scry * Shadow skeleton * Shadow speak * Shadow strike * Shadow summoning * Shadow walk * Shadowcat * Shadowshield * Shadowsteal * Shandaril's tracer * Shape change * Shark bolt * Sharpen * Sharptooth * Shatter * Shatterhull * Shayn's infallible identification * Shield * Shield of winds * Ship invisiblity * Shipshock * Shock * Shock shield * Shocking grasp * Shoondal's seeking * Shooting stars * Shout * Shroud of flame * Sidhelion bow * Sighing chain * Signature sigil * Silence 15' radius * Silent alarm * Simbul's skeletal deliquescence * Simbul's spell sequencer * Simbul's spell supremacy * Simbul's spell trigger * Simbul's synostodweomer * Simulacrum * Sinister cantrip * Sinister surroundings * Sink * Sinuous horrors * Skeletal bride * Skeletal hand * Skeletal hands * Skull watch * Skulltrap * Skycastle * Skyhook * Skywrite * Sleep * Sleep of horror * Sleepless curse * Sleepwalking * Slingstar * Slow * Slow metabolism * Slow mutation * Slowspell * Slowspell, 10' radius * Slumber * Slumber * Slumberward * Smelting * Smoke shape * Smokescreen * Smoky form * Snapping teeth * Snilloc's major missile * Snilloc's snowball * Snilloc's snowball swarm * Solid fog * Solidify air * Solvent of corrosion * Soothe the beast * Sorcerous scribe * Soul anchor * Soul shift * Sound bubble * Spark shower * Speak in tongues * Speak with dead * Spearflight * Special effects * Spectral ears * Spectral eyes * Spectral force * Spectral guard * Spectral hand * Spectral voice * Spectral wings * Speed * Speedmount * Spell drain * Spell engine * Spell fangs * Spell immunity * Spell invulnerability * Spell lash * Spell mirror * Spell reflection * Spell sense * Spell shape * Spell shield * Spell turning * Spellcaster * Spelldoor * Spellstorm * Spellstrike * Spelltouch * Spelltrap * Spelltrap – paramander * Spendelarde's chaser * Sphere of eyes * Sphere of ultimate destruction * Sphere of wonder * Spider climb * Spider leap * Spider shape * Spider strand * Spidercloak armor * Spidereyes * Spirit armor * Spirit form * Spirit self * Spirit servant * Spiritwrack * Spoil holy water * Spook * Sprites Appendix External Links *Errata: the missing "Wild Magic" Table Category:Sourcebooks Category:2nd edition sourcebooks Category:Published in 1998 Category:Works by Mark Middleton Category:Books